


Mother's Day

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Couple, Death, Death of a Parent, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Love, M/M, Mentioned Sonia Kaspbrak, Mother's Day, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie visits his mother's grave on Mother's Day.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	Mother's Day

Driving up to the graveyard, Richie turned the car off. The usual honking cars of New York City streets interrupted their quiet moment. Eddie stared at his feet, avoiding the fresh bouquet of tulips he had in his hands. Tulips were his mother’s favorite flowers. Reaching over, Richie held his boyfriend’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

“You want to do this, right?” Richie asked him. When Eddie first brought up the idea about honoring his mother on Mother’s Day, Richie had his doubts. For one thing, his mother’s graveside was back in New York while they were living in L.A. 

Richie had to remind himself that this was Eddie’s mom. One night, back a few months ago when they had first moved in together, they got into a terrible argument about his mother that Eddie left to stay in a hotel for the night. Richie felt terrible, falling to his knees and apologizing to Eddie that very next morning when he returned home.

Taking a deep breath, Eddie nodded and opened the car door.

Walking through the line of graves, they weren’t the only ones who were there. Some other families had the same idea, putting down flowers for their late mothers. Eddie never envied anybody’s relationship with their mothers. It wasn’t like his mother didn’t care. She had always been unwell, fearing the thought about being alone. 

Right under a quiet maple tree, Eddie found his mother’s grave. It was a little ironic seeing how his mother was the biggest worry-wort there was, she loved studying trees. They brought her peace. So, Eddie decided to gift her with a maple tree right near her grave. He had to pull some strings in the process, but he did it. 

Richie gave Eddie some space watching as he bent down to his knees. Eddie placed the flowers on the grass. He pressed his hand to the grave, staring at it.

She lied to him. Only out of protection. Over the past year in therapy, Eddie spent hours trying to solve the matters that had been bothering him, trying to relieve the pain. He couldn’t do that by staying angry at his mother. No, holding grudges was terrible.

Smoothing his hand over the grave, Eddie’s fingers traced over the wording of his mother’s name. And then his finger stuck on the date of when she died.

“Eddie Bear, I’m so glad you’re here.” His mother’s voice was weak, but her grip on his hand was strong.   
Instead of keeping her in the hospital which was already a dismal place, Eddie decided to bring her home where she’d be more comfortable. Myra objected to it, but it was Eddie’s mother after all. Eddie never left her bedside that whole week. They talked, he watched her sleep, and he held her hand.  
She was able to open her eyes one last time, and looked right at him, smiling. Eddie had tears in his eyes. “I knew you’d never leave me. Such a good boy.”  
Richie wrapped and arm around his boyfriend who started to cry. Eddie hugged Richie close, crying into his shoulder. To think a year ago he was still married to Myra. She refused to join him whenever he came to the cemetery to pay his respects. Now, look at where he was. Everything changed for the better. 

“Happy Mother’s Day, Mom,” Eddie smiled through the tears, wrapping one around Richie and pulling him close. He was so thankful that he agreed to come here with him. 

They walked back to the car. For a few minutes, they sat in silence. Eddie wiped his eyes and turned to Richie who was watching him closely. 

“Thanks for coming with me, Trashmouth.” He leaned over and kissed him.

And they drove off.


End file.
